wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Orifice
The Orifice is a really bad NBC sitcom that goes on between My Name is Earl and Scrubs.which is better than "Grey's Anatomy" and much better than House. Somehow, it won a Golden Globe. This TV Show is a rip-off of a British TV show called The Office, but the title was changed because they wanted as many sexual references as possible. Main Cast members * Michael Scott (played by Steve Carell)- The main character who never makes any sense at all when speaking, and he really likes boobs for some reason. Carell was once an excellent journalist who has fallen on hard times since being over-exposed by the liberal media. * Jim Halpert- A person who pulls various pranks and is bad at Call of Duty. He always pulls pointless pranks on everyone and has a habit of breaking the hearts of many, many women. Believed to be a closet liberal. * Dwight Schrute- A very tall, ugly, Staples-plugging, jello-loving, back stabbing, nerdy, bobblehead doll loving American. * Andy Bernard (played by Stephen Colbert's Evil and Non-Identical clone)- Andy is some loser who got his calculator in jello. He sings in a non-sexy, falsetto voice, and was sent to anger management after punching a hole in the wall. He went to "Cornell University" and got drunk every night. He also sings in pig latin. * Oscar- A grouchy, gay illegal alien from Mexico. He now lives in a garbage can in Sesame Street. * Pam- An awesome receptionist. Since she has a different boyfriend in every episode, she is like a female James Bond, except that she is not a spy, can not fight bears and can not handle a gun. *Stanley- The office's black friend. A second black friend tried to move in and replace him in season 3, but he was swiftly removed for being a corporate criminal. Notable Epsodes * "Hot Girl" was the last episode of the horrible first season, and tried to raise the sex-appeal. * "SEXual HarASSment" had David Koechner from "The Naked Trucker and T-Bones Show. * "Booze Cruise" is an episode where everyone gets drunk on a boat. * "Drug Testing" revealed why all of the characters act in a strange way. * "Gay Witch Hunt" was the first episode in the third season. The writers must have been watching Stephen Colbert's Daily Show interview with the inventor of GayDar, a device used in this episode. Stephen Colbert did not get any credit, which is unfair. Also, Steve Carell kisses a guy. * "Ben Franklin" disgraced one of our Founding Fathers by having a stripper in the episode. * "Phyllis' Wedding"- Steve Carell crashes a wedding, Owen Wilson style. * "Money"- Steve Carell shows himself to be even more weak-minded and un-American than ever thought possible as he stows away on a train to run from debts. Meanwhile, Pam and Jim spend time at Dwight's bed-and-breakfast. Dwight has furnished an amazing room named the "America Room," but Pam (now also suspected to be a closet liberal) chooses the distasteful "Irrigation Room." Ricky Gervais Plagiarizes America's Tv! References External Tubes *America's Opinion on Scranton, Pennsylvania The Orifice *The Orifice Worst Show Ever *New Seasson of the Orifice Now Hawter than Ever!